Temptation's Blood
by GloomyPanda
Summary: Going to school away from home forces you to grow up before your body is willing to. Author notes and full list of pairings inside. SuzaLulu. GinoKal. and others.


{{_Author's Notes: AU. Nunnally isn't paralyzed or blind and Rolo is her twin. There is no war, but Japan is still a Britannian colony but they're treated nicer than in the anime. A lot of Elevens are on equal footing or better as Britannians._

_Summary: Going to school away from home forces you to grow up before your body is willing to._

_Pairings: (seme/uke order) OC/Lelouch, Suzaku/Lelouch, Gino/Kallen, Anya/Nunnally, Milly/OC. (one-sided) Gino/Suzaku, Milly/Shirley, Rolo/Lelouch._

((2015 a.t.b))

It was the perfect weather for graduation. The days right between the sweet spring air and the sharp heat of the summer months. Ashford Academy Middle School's Class of 2015 a.t.b. owned the middle school campus for now, but soon they were all going to become fresh faced first year's at the high school.

"Lelouch!"

The former prince turned around to see Milly's best friend, Allie, running toward the front of the club house where he stood. Lelouch swore that Milly and Allie were really sisters. Allie may have been a year younger, but she was just as outgoing, sexually secure, and well… just as developed.

"Oh, Allie," he let a soft, but fake, smile slip across his face, "how are you?"

"Wonderful!" She smiles brightly, "It's our last day as middle schoolers!"

Lelouch nodded, "I bet you're excited, you've missed Milly this year."

She sighed, "I have- but I really enjoyed the year with you, Lelouch."

Lelouch rolled his eyes, "Just because Milly isn't here doesn't mean you have to… _harass_ me."

"It's not harassment, you like it."

Lelouch's face warmed up, blushing brightly, "I do not!"

Allie stepped forward and closed all space off between the two of them. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and snaked her hand up the inside of his thigh, her fingers brushing over his groin. A smirk crawled across her face when she felt him stir in his pants.

Lelouch screamed out, frightened he ripped himself away from her. His heart was pounding against his chest. _What did she do… and why did it feel so good… why does it feel weird __**down there**_.

He brushed his bangs behind his ear. Lelouch knew a lot about almost everything, but when it came to his own body he was nearly clueless.

"Allie!" he hissed glaring at the sly smile on her face.

"Oh, Lelouch!" she squealed as she took his hands in hers, "Milly's going to be so proud- you're going to go to high school as a new man!"

She began to drag him back into the clubhouse where he lived with his sister Nunnally. He stumbled behind her as he tried to keep up.

"What do you mean a different man?!"

The door slid open and Allie sighed, thankful that Nunnally wasn't home presently.

"Honestly, Lelouch, you need help with this or you'll never do it on your own." She turned down the hall toward his bedroom.

"Do wh- hey, we don't need to go in my room!"

She just giggled and led him to the bed. She pushed him down into the sitting position on the edge of the bed before she crawled onto this lap, straddling his hips.

Lelouch swallowed thickly as his heart sped up again. His eyes were wide as she reached out to cup either side of his face in her hands. He was so tense, but he couldn't move his arms to stop her as they laid at his sides like dead weights.

"Relax, Lelouch, Milly told me to teach you gently."

She leaned forward as their lips met. Lelouch struggled against her briefly before he slowly began to relax. She expertly began to move her lips against his, guiding him flawlessly. Lelouch couldn't believe what he was feeling. It was definitely like nothing he was used to. For the first time (or what felt like the first time, there was one boy who made him feel this way, too) he couldn't think- it was just feeling.

When she felt Lelouch start to kiss her on his own she leaned against him. Pushing all her weight against him it was easy to topple him over onto his back. She pulled away, breaking the kiss as she stared down at him. This was a look she never saw- but instantly fell in love with it. Lelouch's cheeks were lightly dusted red, lips plump and shimmering from the kissing. Dark purple eyes were wide as his brain tried to learn all these new emotions. Allie saw this and her heart skipped against her chest.

"I want to teach you so much more, Lelouch," she whispered as she stroked his hair waiting for his breathing to return to normal.

"Please-" he gasped. He loved this feeling of not worrying, like he could finally let go. Allie was always there to make sure Milly's new plans to embarrass and torture him didn't get _too_ out of hand. So he could trust her, right?

_She reminds me so much of you, Suzaku._ He smiled up at her, reaching out with a shaking hand to cup the side of her face. _She almost looks like you-_ her hair was a soft, wavy brunette color, a bright and wild lime tint to her eyes- and her skin was even tanned as she spent her weekends out in the sun getting ready for a season of nothing but bathing suits and sundresses.

She just nodded as she leaned back in. Lelouch tilted his head to meet her lips, but she turned her head and her lips assaulted his neck. Lips attached to the pulse point on his neck and she could feel the blood rush through his veins underneath her tongue. A noise shattered in Lelouch's throat that he didn't know he could make. Satisfied she began to unbutton his uniform and undershirt. As her fingers brushed against his headed skin she felt him stir against her thigh. She smirked against his skin –got him- before she kissed his lips again.

His kisses were sloppy- but eager to learn. It was like his lips were trying to devour her whole face. She felt her stomach knot in weird ways. To her, this was both beautiful and strangely heartwarming to _feel_ Lelouch express emotions this way.

Allie gasped when she felt fingertips brush against her thigh. Lelouch had reached down, pulling her short pink skirt up. His movements stopped as his fingers slid under the band of her panties. She opened her eyes to watch him as they kissed. His eyes were closed, pure contentment washing over his face. He didn't even realize he was feeling her up, his erection pressed stiffly into her thigh.

Deciding he was more than ready (and subconsciously asking for it as he touched her) she sat up. He propped himself up on his elbows as he watched her, a little upset from the loss of contact –though he would never admit such a thing.

"Allie?"

She ignored him as her hands flew to the fly of his pants. She undid it and reached inside, setting his erection free from its tight quarters.

"Al-Allie?" he repeated nervously. He couldn't imagine what she was going to do. And when Lelouch couldn't think of a conclusion he panicked.

Allie dipped her head, taking his erection into her mouth in one swift motion. He instantly collapsed against the bed, his head falling back as his hips instinctively thrusted into her mouth. She gladly took all of him, deep throating him. Her throat closed down around the tip of his erection.

"_Ahhh_ –Allie!"

((2017 a.t.b.))

Lelouch turned around when he heard the service door to the roof open. An honest smile slipped across his face as his childhood friend appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, Suzaku. I guess I should have expected that you of all people would think to look up here for me."

Suzaku rushed forward, taking either side of Lelouch's face in his hands. With tears in his eyes, his lips crashed against Lelouch's.

Deep amethyst eyes flew open. He pushed against Suzaku's chest, but it was useless. Suzaku has always been stronger. Just when Lelouch started to relax, Suzaku pulled away, hugging Lelouch instead.

Hesitantly, Lelouch slowly wrapped his arms around his friend in return.

"Suzaku…?" Lelouch muttered as his brain frantically tried to make sense of the situation. _Did Suzaku really just kiss me? And now he's holding me… but why- and whoa! Why does my chest feel so tight and light at the same time? This can't feel good- can it? Suzaku is a guy…_

Suzaku squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears. "I'm so glad you're alive, Lelouch… so glad."

"Oh," _Maybe you haven't changed after all, Suzaku_. "Stop crying, you idiot."

Suzaku laughed nervously and stepped away wiping his eyes.

"I was just so worried about you."

"What about you!" Lelouch cut in, "you were closer to death than I ever was!"

"At least we got out of the ghetto."

Lelouch nodded slightly, "Let's not tell Rolo about this one."

"Right, sorry, Lelouch."

Lelouch shook his head, "Don't be, Suzaku. I'd rather be with you than in class."

Suzaku laughed, "Well you need to go to class to graduate!"

"Don't worry, Suzaku, I'll still graduate on time." Lelouch smiled; oddly touched that Suzaku cared so much. Truth was that he had more than enough credits to graduate with Milly this year, but there were a few people he didn't want to leave just yet.

Suzaku hardly looked convinced. "Fine- but let's go. The student council meeting is going to start soon."

"Right." Lelouch sighed and followed Suzaku. He watched his friend curiously, still confused as to why Suzaku had kissed him. _Was it really necessary? Of course we mean a lot to each other… but really did Allie have to all those years ago, too?_

Before they walked into the council room Lelouch reached out and grabbed Suzaku's wrist.

Suzaku turned around to look at the younger boy. "Lelouch?"

Lelouch adverted his eyes from Suzaku suddenly embarrassed. "Why… why did you kiss m?"

Suzaku's olive eyes widened, "did I? Oh, sorry, Lelouch, I didn't mean to."

Lelouch's face fell and he didn't understand why. _Why am I upset he didn't mean to? He's a guy after all. Is this another time like the time with Allie, or…_

"There you are, nii-san!"

Lelouch looked down to see Rolo tugging on his arm.

"Rolo?"

"We've been waiting for you forever. You didn't come home last night! I was so worried!"

Lelouch laughed, Rolo acted like his mother away from home. "Rolo, don't worry, I was with Suzaku last night."

Rolo's eyes narrowed on the Eleven. He never liked Suzaku, even when they went to stay at the Kururugi Shrine for a summer.

"That's all the more reason to worry!"

"Rolo, calm down, Suzaku-san would never hurt onii-sama." Nunnally chided as she walked up behind Rolo.

"But, Nunnally!"

Anya walked up next to Nunnally. She slowly looked up from her smart phone and glared at Rolo. Rolo quickly shut his mouth and clung tighter to Lelouch's arm.

Lelouch laughed nervously as he watched his siblings argue. Suzaku slipped by them into the council room. Lelouch's face fell; he wanted to be with Suzaku more than normal. He somehow managed to squeeze out of Rolo's grip as he began to argue with Anya.

"Suzaku…" his friend's name passed over his lips. He was disgusted at how lost and alone he sounded… and felt.

In the council room Lelouch looked around. Gino, the newest member of the council, was asleep on the sofa. Lelouch could already tell he wasn't going to like this guy. He was lazy.

Not far away from Gino sat Kallen, his girlfriend. She was a year older than him. Suzaku's cat, Arthur, sat on her lap.

Across the room, Milly was hanging on Shirley, and very obviously groping Shirley who was practically screaming at Milly to stop. Allie was sitting backwards in one of the chairs, laughing.

"Madame President," Lelouch spoke up. Milly let go of Shirley who quickly moved to stand next to Kallen.

"Can we get this meeting underway?"

Milly smiled deviously, "of course!"

_How do you like it so far? Please read and review! Just a quick chapter to get everything introduced, I really hope you all enjoyed it!_


End file.
